1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle seat. In particular, the invention relates to a vehicle seat that is foldable, and mounted in a vehicle in a storable or removable manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known vehicle seat has, for example, included a structure such that it is capable of being stored in a bottom part of a ceiling of a vehicle (refer to U.S. Pat. No. 6,224,132). The vehicle seat has a seat cushion and seat back connected to each other in a foldable manner. In addition, an arm is provided on an upper part of either lateral side of the seat back, and a tip portion of the arm is rotatably attached to the ceiling of the vehicle. Therefore, the vehicle seat is stored in a bottom of the ceiling in a folded condition where the seat cushion is folded to a seat back side.
The seat cushion and the seat back have rectangular frames respectively, and each frame is latch-connected to a striker at a vehicle side in a use position. Either of the frames has a belt anchor fastened with a seat belt. However, since the frames are connected in a freely rotatable manner, when the seat belt is strongly pulled forward at the time of vehicle crush or the like, force tends to be applied only to a side of the frame where the belt anchor is provided. Therefore, strength of the frame at the side where the belt anchor is provided has to be increased, which complicates the structure of the frame, and increases the weight of the frame.
Thus, there is need in the art for a vehicle seat, which has a structure for dispersedly receiving force by the seat cushion and the seat back, the force being applied when the seat belt is pulled forward.